The Journal of Naruto Uzumaki RE
by DaGreatest93
Summary: PLZ REVIEW!


The Journal of Naruto Uzumaki

June 6, 1944 – In the world we live in their will always be violence. In the world we live in their will always be war and those victims caught in the midst of it.

If anyone finds this journal please send it to a Hinata Hyuuga of Leaf, Mass. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I truly despise war and those who kill the innocent. No one can understand the pain caused by war. Lives lost, dreams destroyed. If anyone finds this then I to like many before me am a victim of war. -N.U.

June 7, 1944 – I consider myself lucky, yet when I think of it that way it makes me sick and angry. Why me? What makes me so special that the bullets pass by with out touching me or the artillery does not strike me? Yet so many from my company were killed, kids like me. Hell, I'm not even old enough to buy a drink.

66% of my company had been wiped out on that beach, as I look at it from atop a trench, tears fell silently down my face. I cried for the fallen, for not the first time I actually feared that I was next. Fear gripped my heart, I thought about my girlfriend, Hinata. We would be having our first child in 3 months. I feared I would leave her and he baby alone in this world, this world so full of violence and blood shed. I dream for better future, I hoped that maybe I could change this world, change it for the better.

I join up with second platoon of what was left of our company, it was lead by Kakashi Hatake, I knew him only by what I heard, he was a good leader.

The first good news since I got here. Lee and Kiba made it, along with all of my classmates. I was happy to see them. They were happy to see me. One my very close friends Konohamaru had broken down, he wept for his deceased friend Udon. I attempted to comfort him, what little I could do. They will soon be moving us out of here, I hoped no one else would die. I laughed bitterly at the futility of my optimism. –N.U.

June 31, 1944 – I can't decide whether to accept that I was lucky or unlucky. As I sit inside this hospital tent I could only assume that it was the latter.

Flashback

I hit the ground instinctively as the bullets whizzed over my head. We had been ambushed on our patrol by a german halftrack. I kept my head down and attempted to make myself as small as possible. "Uzumaki! Lee! Hit with the AA!" ordered Kakashi, I hesitated for just a second before hopping up and sprinting towards a waiting lee. I loaded for him and waited for the call. Whether the AA fired or not I couldn't tell you, a pain I had never felt before erupted in my chest, soon my world went black.

Flashback end

I was lucky, they had said. The bullet that had lodged itself in my chest had missed all organs and major arteries. I would be going back to the front line in another few weeks. Whether I was "lucky" or not in my mind is still up for debate. On to better news, I received my first letter since my arrival in France. It was from my fiancé Hinata Hyuuga. I carefully opened the letter so not to tear anything to much.

_Dear Naruto,_

_How are you? The newspapers had said the invasion was on the sixth, I hope you're all right. So many boys from our town have died…I don't what I'd do if I lost you. Good news! The baby is a boy! Father drove me for my monthly check-up and the doctor confirmed it! I know you've always wanted a son, what should we name him? Oh I wish you were here Naruto! I miss you, oh please say hello to Neji for me and stay safe!_

_With all my heart, Hinata_

I nearly jumped up for joy at the news of a son; I would have a son… thinking about it further I became saddened at the fact that if I die, my son would grow up fatherless. I wrote a short reply explaining how I was fine and that I had not decided a name yet. I purposefully left out being wounded; I did not want her worrying to much about me. I spent my remaining weeks in the hospital lying around and reading my books, it was pretty boring. I could not wait until I returned to my unit, if any just to see their okay. – N.U.

End chapter 1

So how was it? Please review!!!


End file.
